Blinded
by CYRA1104
Summary: Sasuke was blinded for he did not see her beauty, strength and that she's worthy of dying for. Can she open his eyes to the truth or will death let them both perish before anything else happens? R&R! Slight OOC-ness! Enjoy! XP XP XP Nyaan Not-so-tragedy


**Okay! This is not so dramatic but I hope you enjoy it! Love lots!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly… I do not own Naruto for if I did, Karin would end up with Suigetsu (or dead) and Sasuke and Sakura end up together and you know the rest!**

**Please READ and REEEVVVIIIEEEWW!! Thank you!**

—

Sasuke is very clueless; especially, when it came to Sakura.

He was very stupid. He never saw that she was strong, beautiful and worth dying for.

He never realized that until the last day…

—

Sakura was wearing a light green tube dress with pink and green 2 inch heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She didn't look so feminine in this dress… though the colors are very feminine. She looked sexy. Oh yeah, the tube dress had a slit in the middle part of her chest, showcasing what she had to offer.

Damn and did she had a lot to offer! Her D-cup breasts, her curvy body and well… let's just say her tempting self. She met up with the gang at Ichiraku's.

—

"Hey guys!" she smiled happily. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" _almost_ all the guys greeted her happily. "Hn," Sasuke replied. "Jerk," Ino muttered. Sasuke brushed her comment off. "You look very pretty today, Sakura!" Lee smiled. "Thank you, Lee!" Sakura kissed his cheek. Lee turned bright pink. Sasuke wanted to glare at Lee but he had to keep a low profile.

"You look sexy, Sakura!" Ino complimented. "Thanks!" Sakura beamed.

Sasuke never complimented her. He never turned around to look at her anyway.

_So he never knew… that she was very beautiful… (1)_

—

Sasuke skipped training the other day to visit his parent's grave.

"Damn Sasuke! You should have seen Sakura-chan; she whipped my ass and sensei's!" Naruto chuckled.

"Dobe, you can get your ass whipped by anyone!" Sasuke guffawed.

"Ha ha, very funny," Naruto pouted.

_He never saw her in her best… she was always weak to him but she could kill him… (2)_

—

Sasuke always thought that Sakura was a burden. Sakura was always bugging him before but now she _seemed_ like a capable woman in his eyes. Sakura was always asking Naruto or Kakashi or any other except him to help her in very hard things. Sasuke was wondering… did he do something wrong?

Anyway, Sasuke thought that Sakura was not capable of having any lover… he told this to Naruto which was overheard by Sakura though she doesn't seem to mind. She just brushes him off. "Hi, Sakura," he murmured to her. "Hi Sasuke," she greeted quickly.

That's it, something is wrong! He thought. "Is something wrong Sakura?" he asked when he saw her sweating excessively and she looked like she was running away from something big and deadly and very dangerous.

—

Just then… three ninjas unexpectedly dropped in and charged at Sakura.

Sakura looked calm. Her hair and dress flowed with the breeze that blew. Sasuke then noticed her beauty and strength… and since she looked like she was ready to die anytime… he decided that she was worth dying for.

The three ninjas charged at Sakura in a triangular formation. Sasuke quickly embraced Sakura as the three ninja's katanas pierced through their skin. Sakura felt pain but Sasuke felt worse. "SAKURA, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. "DAMN YOU!" Naruto bellowed as he used the _Odama Rasengan_ to kill them. Sasuke still hugged Sakura.

Ino and Hinata took the swords out of their bodies. Sasuke fell unto his back and Sakura fell on top of him. Sasuke hugged her. "Heal her," Sasuke ordered weakly to Ino and Hinata. They both tried to heal her. "It's no use…" Sakura weakly replied. "The katanas were poisoned," she coughed up blood. "Sakura please… you need to live!" Naruto cried.

Sakura didn't reply to him instead… she looked up at Sasuke. "I love you," she murmured with tears in her eyes. Sasuke smirked. She was still _his_ after all. "I love you too," he smiled. "You have a funny way of showing your love…" she teased.

They both died in each other's arms… in the midst of their friends. They left each friend a message. Their friends considered themselves lucky to know such people… that even in their death… they were still acknowledging others.

They all said the same thing before they flew up.

"_May your love be eternal… please watch over us… Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha…"_

They were married in their eyes. Their death was memorable.

Sakura showed that she never gave up her love for Sasuke… she was showing him what she has for him.

Sakura also showed him that she will always be there.

Sasuke has finally fallen in love with her… and did the impossible for her… he swallowed his pride.

In Konoha's people… they were… the _ultimate lovers_.

—

_Sasuke never really acknowledged Sakura's beauty_

_He still thinks she's weak_

**Ahahaha! Finally! Well, at least that came out good! Well, almost! Please review! I know I'm a very crappy author but with your reviews I can be a whole lot better! Please also send ideas! I'm somehow good in imagining tragedies and stuff!**

**SASUSAKU forever!**

**~nyaan~ press that button and get typing! XP XP XP ~nyaan~**


End file.
